jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Faster Than the Speed of Night (song)
Versions Bonnie Tyler and Holly Sherwood on Faster Than the Speed of Night Jessica Hendy at Paradise Found: The Lost Songs of Jim Steinman Lyrics I don't want to let another minute get by They're slipping through our fingers, but we're ready to fly The night'll be our cover and we'll huddle below We got the music in our bodies and the radio And when the morning arrives it'll all be gone Disappearing into the crack of dawn We better make our move now Before the sun is awake It's time to put up or shut up And to pick up the pace And I don't want to let another minute get by Love is going to get us while the moon is in the sky We may be running out of night, but never running out of steam We're acting on a hunch and we'll be acting out a dream There really isn't any time to lose They're going to catch us if we wait until it gets too light You're such a pretty boy Let me show you what to do, and you'll do it But you gotta move faster Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night It's all we ever wanted And all we'll ever need And it's slipping through our fingers Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night It's all we ever wanted And all we'll ever need And it's slipping through our fingers Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night Let me show you how to drive me crazy Let me show you how to make me feel so good Let me show you how to take me to the edge of the stars and back again You've gotta show me how to drive you crazy You've gotta show me all the things you want to happen to you We've gotta tell each other everything we always wanted someone to do I don't want to push you now and I don't want to rush We're getting closer every second now, but close is not enough The night'll be our cover and we'll huddle below We got the music in our fingers and the radio There really isn't any time to lose We're going to lose it if we wait until it gets too light You're such a pretty boy Let me show you what to do and you'll do it But you gotta move faster Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night It's all we ever wanted And all we'll ever need And it's slipping through our fingers Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night It's all we ever wanted And all we'll ever need And it's slipping through our fingers Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night Faster than the speed of night Category:Songs